Rabbit Heart
by FlamingRose11
Summary: first in the Florence   the Machine series. Tyler escapes the cellar and Caroline is left in the woods. she must try to survive until the end of the night's curse. Tyler/Caroline


**This is the first story in The Florence+the Machine series named after their song Rabbit Heart( raise it up). :) hope you like it! enjoy! don't forget to review!**

**-FlamingRose11**

**RABBIT HEART**

She ran with the quickest steps she had trying to escape. She knew she was a gonner. He was faster and more lethal than she was. It would only be a matter of time. She went through light speed prayers in her head, hoping Matt would find true love, praying Tyler wouldn't blame himself. Bonnie, please stop resisting your emotions. Damon, I understand your warnings now. I know you were looking out for me. Stephan this isn't your fault, and if anyone asks, you were the best friend I could've asked for. Elena, I hope you'll forgive me for everything. Oh God mom, please don't be angry with me, or the Salvatores. This isn't their fault!

It would be her sacrifice. This is what she did for him. It was her choice. She had been brave up to this point. She had to continue. She could be brave until death right? She could. It would just be difficult. The snarling was coming closer. Why? Why did this have to happen? She should've replaced the door. She knew it was dangerous, and yet she told herself he wouldn't hurt her if he broke free. He was Tyler. He wouldn't hurt her. She forgot what the change did to his mind. He wasn't Tyler. He hadn't the slightest idea of his true nature.

She was running low on energy, in no time she would collapse into the wet forest ground. He would tear into her and she would have no choice but to scream and hope the worst would end as quickly as possible. She kept running, but really what was the point? She had to face the facts.

She was going to die tonight.

God, and she hadn't even told him the truth. She knew Mason was dead. There were more vampires than just her. She loved him. Why did she have to die with so many secrets?

If only she stayed with him tonight. He wouldn't have run into the woods to disappear. She wouldn't be running now. She would have been able to keep track of him. He wouldn't have run. God, this was her fault. She ran after him when he escaped the cellar only to lose him in the trees. She looked about her, not being able to find him. She called his name, as if he would answer. Out from the trees emerged a large wolf, terrifying and snarling, obviously ravenous, and looking straight at her. She ran, and it followed. This was all her doing. Now she was inches away from death, and it was all her fault.

The snarling was now in her ear, and in seconds she was pinned to the ground by huge paws, a hot breath stinging her cheek, a growling and snapping coming closer and closer to her neck. She was crying uncontrollably. She knew he wasn't about himself, but she had to try once more.

"Tyler!" she screamed, "Tyler please! Don't! Tyler!" The growling didn't subdue. She closed her eyes and gave up fighting, crying silent tears. He was gone. There was no escape. A second growl emerged from the forest. The weight of the wolf on top of her was gone with a rush of fur. Her eyes flew open to see two wolves tumbling over each other, both snapping at each other's necks, nipping at each other's knees. She sat up, watching in horror, not able to run, walk, or even get up from the ground. She was frozen in her spot.

The moon was still high in the night sky, bright and full. In no time, it would be time for him to turn back. If he transformed in the middle of a fight, who knows what kind of damage could happen. The wolves were circling each other now, one staying close to Caroline, not allowing the other near her. The one nearest her bristled in response to the growls and snapped authoritatively and commanding. The other dashed off into the trees, obviously beaten.

The wolf was panting, walking away from her lamely, trudging into the woods, attempting to run, only to collapse in a heap yards away, whimpering in pain. From what Caroline could see there were no marks suggesting it had been injured. Then she watched as the curse was reversed. The bones broke to a human's structure, the wolf howling in pain. The snout pulled back, the teeth shrank, the fur disappeared, the eyes returned to normal. She hid her face, afraid to see who it would become. She looked up when it was over to see Tyler crumpled in a heap. He hadn't tried to kill her. He saved her. How was that possible?

"Tyler?" she called to him quietly. He pushed himself up, head hanging down. He barely had any energy left in his system. He turned his head in her direction.

"Caroline?" she quietly got up and gingerly walked towards him. She took off her jacket and handed it to him. He took it from her with a nod of thanks. She came down to kneel next to him.

"You didn't hurt me," she said quietly.

"I could have," he said in the same manner.

"But you didn't," she said, touching his cheek with her hand and looking into his face. The cuts, scrapes and bruises he had acquired throughout the night were healing quickly.

"You saved my life."

"Care, that's not possible."

"But you did. I'm a vampire; you're a werewolf, who's to say anything is impossible?" she bit her lip, attempting not let her tears slip. The feelings of relief might be confused as sadness. She smiled before leaning her head on his shoulder, her hand still resting against his cheek. He reached up to stroke her hair, his protective instinct completely heightened. If anyone hurt her, he didn't know what he would do. That's why he had to protect her, no matter what the circumstances. Was it possible? Had he protected her despite his animalistic instincts? He didn't know, but mystery solving could be saved for another day. She was safe, and that was all that mattered.

**What did you think? good?bad? not what you expected? let me know! **


End file.
